


shots

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Sansa, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Robb Stark/Talisa Maegyr, drunk!Robb, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: what happens when Robb and Sansa having a drinking contest?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	shots

**Author's Note:**

> i love starkling shenanigans, so here ya go! 
> 
> Day 4 for the jonsa new year event: competitions

“So I’m not the only one that knows this can’t end well, right?” Jeyne asked no one in particular. “Like we should probably put a stop to this.”

“No no,” Arya said, not taking her eyes off her older siblings. “I want to see how this ends.” 

Sansa and Robb had gotten into a slightly heated argument earlier. He made a comment about how “girls can’t hold their alcohol like guys can” and ignored Sansa's protests. That was Robb’s first mistake.

So here they are, gathered around the corner booth at The Smoking Log. Watching Sansa and Robb match shot for shot. One would think that Robb has the advantage here. And he thinks so too. As a former frat boy, he’s gone to his fair share of college parties. He’s used to drinking strong liquor. He also scoffs at Sansa’s constant choice of fruity drinks. But that’s his second mistake. Robb doesn’t actually know how many different types of alcohol are in those fruity drinks of hers.

After downing another shot, Sansa slammed the glass down and dabbed the corner of her lips daintily. She then smiled sweetly at her brother. “Looks like we’re done with this round, Robb. Theon, can you order another?” 

He looked between his two friends. “I really shouldn’t.”

Robb, passed tipsy at this point, pouted. “Why not? I need- I need to  _ prove _ myself here, Greyjoy!”

“Maybe Theon’s right,” Sansa snorted.

“Drunk already, little sister?” Everyone winced at how loud he was. Not one take back down, Sansa pulled out her card and gave it to Arya, who backed away and made Theon take it.

“I’m doomed,” he said. At Jeyne’s questioning look, he explained. “When Jon gets here, he’s gonna kill me for letting Sansa drink this much. And after, Tal will bring me back to life only to kill me again for letting  _ Robb _ drink this much.”

“But it was their choice,” argued Gendry.

“You try telling them that,” Theon muttered under his breath as he walked to the bar.

And as fate would have it, just as Theon was coming back with another tray of shots, Jon and Talisa arrived. 

“Theon,” Talisa started.

“Not my fault this time!” he immediately said, raising his hands up in surrender after setting the tray down. After catching Jon and Talisa up to speed, he set two more shots in front of Sansa and Robb.

“Darling?” Talisa prodded Robb.

“Yes, m’love?” he slurred to his wife.

“You’re drunk already,” she chuckled. 

“Am not!” he said petulantly.

“Sounds a lot like you are, Robb.” Sansa had the most annoyingly smug smile on her face right now. “It’s okay to admit defeat. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Jon’s eyebrows rose and he smirked at his fiancée. “Yeah, that’s right. But I suppose if Robb’s being a sexist pig, you’ve  _ got  _ to put him in his place.”

“Jon!” 

“Sorry Talisa, gotta stand by my girl.” Jon looked anything but sorry. Everyone else was too busy watching the exchange to notice the look of disdain flicker across Sansa’s face. 

\--

Sansa was unlocking the door to their apartment as Jon was getting the keys for her car back from Arya, who had driven it over. After Jon and Talisa arrived, Sansa and Robb took about three more shots until Robb had promptly stood up and said he had to puke. They called it a night after Sansa’s short lived victory dance. 

When Jon closed and locked the door behind him, he turned around and crossed his arms. He returned her sheepish smile with a pointed look.

“So, from a scale of one to ten-”

“Fucking eleven!” she declared dramatically. Jon laughed at her as she leaned pitifully in his arms. “My head has been spinning nonstop.”

He wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up. He shook his head as he walked towards their room. “You should have stopped when you knew you were drunk, love.”

“No! That was barely four shots in,” she protested. “And I had to win. My pride was on the line!”

_ “Four  _ sho- Sansa!” Jon looked down at her disbelievingly. “That last tray Theon brought back had ten, how many had you guys done before I even got there?” Sansa ignored him.

“And I was  _ so _ close to getting Tal to take Robb home, you just had encourage me to keep going!”

Setting her down in bed and slowly undressing her, Jon snorted. “Honestly, I wanted to see if anyone else caught on that you were way passed drunk.” After a few more moments of getting her ready for bed, he flipped her hair out of her nightshirt and smiled at her. “You good to brush your teeth on your own?”

Sansa blew a stray hair out of her face and grumbled. “Yeah. High-functioning drunk, remember?” She got up and walked towards the restroom, lightly crashing into the door. She turned around and pointed warningly to Jon as he tried to muffle his laughter. 

Once they were both settled in bed, she turned to him. 

“So what gave me away?”

Jon laughed before answering her. “You called me ‘baby,’ remember? You hate that pet name. Says it reminds you of Joffrey and his mommy issues.”

“Seven hells,  _ please _ don’t bring up my ex and his kinks into our bedroom. I’m not nearly drunk enough for that.”

Jon pulled her close and snuggled his face into her neck. “How ‘bout we talk about your kinks then, hm?”

“Hmm, better,” she sighed as Jon kissed her neck. But then he promptly pulled back.

“Alright, love. Time to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Jon,” she whined.

“You know very well you can’t have drunk sex. Last time we were drunk, you fell asleep with my head between your legs! That does something to a man’s ego.”

Sansa laughed at the memory. That's fine, she'll just have to try her luck in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know where i was going with this lmao


End file.
